


Let's Love While We're Young

by eruditeprincess



Series: Echosmith Songfics [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruditeprincess/pseuds/eruditeprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of the song Let's Love by Echosmith.</p>
<p>Lincoln and Bellamy muse on why they love the girls they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Love While We're Young

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of Let's Love by Echosmith. This has taken me a while to get through, as this is difficult to write. As usual, my tumblr is erudite-princess. Comments and kudos are appreciated. Next up is Surround You. This will probably go on until Christmas, as Echosmith have a Christmas song. Have fun.

_I'm just a girl from the city,_

_You came to me like Cavalry,_

_Now all I want is to hold you now,_

_I've been saving my soul for someone like you._

Let's Love, Echosmith.

 

He never wanted to admit it at the beginning, when he first met her, that he liked her. She was honestly beautiful to him. He felt like he had to agree with everyone else hating her, even though he wanted to get closer to her.

 

He felt like he was falling for her when she killed Atom with him; she never judged him for being unable to do it, and he respected her for it. He had seen her when he was a guard as well, and he felt his heart plummet when he saw her arm in arm with Wells at social events he was monitoring. She always looked uncomfortable at those events, looking like she would rather be floated than attend another one. He once escorted her home after she was out after curfew, studying at the Jaha house. She had nodded slightly when he got to her house, and she had paused when she was about to open the door.

"What's your name?" she had asked him.

"Bellamy. Bellamy Blake, ma'am."

"Thank you Bellamy."

 

He had run home after his shift and told Octavia a story about a princess and her guard. Octavia was enthralled by the story, and he went to sleep thinking of the pretty blonde girl, only a year older than Octavia.

 

His respect grew for her as they became leaders, and she didn't argue with him or hate him after he had slept with Raven, just like he hadn't mocked her after she slept with Spacewalker. He wished he could protect her more, but he knew he couldn't protect her forever. His love grew for her every day, and he was scared that she would go.

 

He was the one who rescued her from Mount Weather, the one who broke her out and held her in his arms the night they reached their old camp. He held her as she cried about not being able to save Raven, and thinking he was lost to her. He knew it was the first time he ever saw her care about him properly.

 

When they found her mother the next day, she explained that he had been pardoned by Chancellor Jaha. He felt grateful towards her as she stood in front of him, one hand on his chest, making sure he was still there. That was when he knew he truly loved her.

 

_You were the girl that came with the sunrise,_

_Long brown hair and emerald eyes_

 

She was the first one of the sky people he saw, and he knew she was special. Her long brown hair swished down her back, and her eyes looked almost a luminous green in the sunset. He supposed he felt lucky when she was laying there in the forest, and he had picked her up for her own safety. He thought she was even more beautiful close up. He knew she had a brother, and that he would protect her, but when he was locked up and she was the only one begging for him to be spared (even the blonde medic condoned this act of violence towards him, which he never held against her for some reason). She was the one who cleaned him up and tried to get him out of camp without anyone noticing. He took a chance when he told her his name, and he liked her name. Octavia, a name from the Roman Era, the sister of a leader. Fitting, considering her current status. He felt himself begin to fall for her when he kissed her, and she kissed him back with a beautiful passion that gave the idea that there was more to come. He felt like she was older than her sixteen years, and he knew she thought he was twenty (he was actually seventeen).

 

Their first time was the moment he felt like it was love. She looked like a queen with the lilies adorning her hair, the pure white a stunning contrast with her tanned skin. He loved memorizing every part of her, every inch of the smooth golden skin and simple things like the curve of her waist and the feel of her hips.

 

He came back for her, because he couldn't bear to not know what happened to her. He got lead back to the camp and saw his beautiful Octavia in the arms of her older brother, looking limp and pale and lifeless. He felt like he couldn't breathe until her eyelids fluttered open and her beautiful eyes were looking up at him through her eyelashes and groaning his name. He felt the warm weight of her in his arms, before she tried to stand up and wish her brother a farewell. He carried her away from the battlefield, and she kissed him slowly.

 

She was healed when they got to the sea. He felt eternally grateful to the people who saved her.

 

_Now I can't think of a day without you,_

_I've been saving my soul for someone like you._

 

He held her hands as the first marriage between two of the original hundred took place. She looked radiant in her dress, and he never wanted to let go of her.

 

He laughed as she played in the sea, still in her dress from their wedding. He walked up behind her and she tossed her head back, nestling herself in the crook of his neck.

"Your brother won't like this."

"Bellamy can do whatever he wants. I think he approves of you anyway."

 

"Hey princess?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're a Blake now."

 

_So let's love while we're young._


End file.
